The Short Stories of Klaine
by CCklaineDC
Summary: I am writing short tales about Kurt and Blaine :) Each chapter will be a different story/situation, hopefully you find them romantic and funny - and maybe I'll throw so angst in the mix :P -enjoy *DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS*
1. You should be Revising

"Kurt, I don't how I'm going to get all these notes glued into my brain my tomorrow morning."! Blaine said with a sigh, trying to spread out his book's while sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Hey..." Kurt smiled, and rubbing his boyfriend's back. "...you are going to ACE! That math test tomorrow". "...and if I don't" Blaine sighed once more, "If you don't... I give you personal permission to blame me as the distraction" Kurt joked, Blaine laughing in response.

"After tomorrow, if I see the letter 'X' again, I might just die" Blaine and Kurt laughed together. "Well, that's settled then". Kurt said, closing Blaine's math book. "You are taking a break" Kurt grinned, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Their lips were warm, soft and moved perfectly together. Kurt moved his hands to the hem of Blaine's shirt and started to play with it, teasing Blaine. Blaine smiled into Kurt's lips; Kurt smiled back and pulled away. "I love you so much" Kurt whispered. "I love you too" Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's cheek. " I know I haven't said it, but I really appreciated you helping me with my revision these last couple of days, It's great knowing that your behind me" Blaine confessed. "I will always be here for you" Kurt said placing his hand over Blaine's, which was stilling cupping his face.

Blaine leaned in, gluing his lips to his boyfriend's, kissing Kurt a bit more roughly now. Kurt eagerly kissed back, pressing his warm tongue against Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned in response. Kurt giggled. Blaine smiled as he gently pushed Kurt down, so his head was resting on the pillow. They looked into each other eyes for what felt like minutes, but were only seconds. "Maybe you should continue revising" Kurt said unwillingly. "I don't want to" Blaine said teasingly, straddling himself over Kurt. "I do want you to do well in the exam, you know"? Kurt laughed. Blaine grinned and leaned down to press his lips to Kurt's neck. They could stay in this moment forever. Well...Kurt difinatly could. He reached up and twisted his fingers in Blaine's chocolate brown curls.

"Do you hear that"? Kurt questioned, breaking the comfortable silence between. "Hear what"? Blaine managed to say between kisses. "Hey Kur-" Kurt's dad stopped in the door frame. "Dad"! Kurt gasped flushing scarlet instantly. "...uummmmmmmmm" Burt hesitated nervously, as Blaine tried to climb off from on top of Kurt. He had never seen his son in this way before, being intimate with someone, but I think they could all agree this was getting increasing awkward for all of them. "I need to talk with you Kurt, outside" Burt said, finally interrupting the awkward silence.

Kurt slowly got off the bed and walked towards his dad. Before he left the room he looked back at Blaine. Blaine cheekily grinned, thinking getting interrupted was fun. Kurt replied with a look which was sort of a 'you dare' feeling. Kurt closed the door behind him.

"So ..." Kurt nervously, still embarrassed from his dad seeing Blaine all over him. "I was just coming to tell you I found the copy of 'Vogue' you wanted" Burt said flatly. "uummm... thanks dad" Kurt answered. "Just so you know..." Burt stated, "I did knock". Kurt took a second to think, "I thought I heard something" he said looking down. "Well, ummm... sorry to catch you out like that" Kurt's dad laughed. "Well..." Kurt grinned, embarrassed they were still talking about it. "Well... you guys just be safe- you know what I mean" Burt cautioned. "Dad..." Kurt groaned. "We aren't going to do anything" he blushed. "Well you looked pretty intimate when I walked-", "Okay dad"! Kurt warned, Burt laughed thinking embarrassing his son was hilarious. "I going out with Carole, Finn will be home later. "Okay" Kurt confirmed. Burt opened Kurt's bedroom door, there Blaine sat in the middle of the bed, crossed legged. "Bye Blaine" Burt said, "Bye Mr. Hummel". Burt turned and started walking down the stairs. Kurt re-entered his room and closed the door. "So..." Blaine teased a wide grin on his face. "Where were we"?


	2. Best Christmas Ever

*This year Kurt and Blaine have been put in charge of decorating the Warbler choir room *

"Snow is falling, all around us. Children playing having fun" Blaine smiled and gestured to Kurt to sing the end of the verse. "T'is the season, for love and understanding. Merry Christmas everyone". Kurt chuckled after finishing the verse, handing a Christmas tree ornament to Blaine. "We should sing together more often" Blaine suggested as he hung the ornament on the tree, a smile lighting up his face. Kurt smiled back, "Well, like you said- it's up to the 'Warbler's Council' Kurt said disappointed. "We can sing together anytime" Blaine contradicted. "Of course but-"Kurt stopped, falling over on to Blaine as he attempted to pick up a decoration from the floor.

"Well, hello there" Blaine mocked from under Kurt. "Sorry" Kurt said embarrassed, hiding his face in Blaine's black and grey striped polo shirt, so he won't see his now red face. Blaine tilted his head 'round to look at Kurt. "Kurt, your blushing" Blaine said with a cheeky smile. Of course this meant Kurt turned a shade darker of red. He attempted to get up, but Blaine stopped him by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt pressed back down against his boyfriend. "You didn't have to move" Blaine said softly, rubbing Kurt's back. "I'm crushing you, I should get up" Kurt admitted. "No, it's fine." Blaine smiled. "I haven't hugged you in ages- would please give me this moment Mr. Hummel"? he said playfully. "Sure Mr. Anderson" Kurt laughed. Blaine exhaled and pulled Kurt close to him, breathing in aroma of his strawberry and vanilla shampoo.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered in response. Kurt laughed, and took this an opportunity break free from Blaine's hold, while he was weak. "That's not fair" Blaine huffed- "You know what else isn't fair-"? Kurt questioned in a mocking, condescending tone "- you persuading the Warbler's to make us head of the decorating committee this year; all we have done so far it hang 5 balls-balls on a tree" Kurt said with a smile, being sarcastic. Blaine laughed. Kurt offered his hand to Blaine to help him up, Blaine gladly took it. "I'll go get us some hot beverages" Blaine said trying to be funny. "Okay, while you're gone I'll try and untangle these Christmas lights". "Don't have too much fun" Blaine smiled, "I'll try" Kurt answered.

- - 10 MINUTES LATER-

"Hey I'm ba-" Blaine stopped in the arched entrance of the Warbler choir room. A shocked, no- BEWILLDERED expression stamped to his face. "Kurt"!, "Ta Da"! Kurt gleamed, swinging his arms out. Kurt stood in front of the Christmas tree. The FULLY decorated Christmas tree. "Wow"! Blaine said, walking over to his boyfriend. "It looks beautiful"! Blaine smiled. "- But I thought you wanted to decorate together" Blaine explained. "I was going to wait for you, but I thought if I finished decorating we could spend the rest of the time..." Kurt hesitated, "...doing something else" Kurt finished, hoping Blaine knew what he meant. Blaine smiled in agreement with Kurt, but left dazed by his suggestion. Blaine had not kissed Kurt since Regional's in autumn. "Here..." he said, "Can we at least finish the drinks I brought first" Blaine chuckled, handing Kurt a 'to go' cardboard cup. "I brought Belgium hot chocolate, with extra marsh mellows" Blaine said persuadingly. "Yum" Kurt grinned. "Let's sit near the fire" Kurt suggested taking hold of Blaine's hand, pulling him to the leather sofa. "It is the one time in the year we can keep it lit for as long as we want" Blaine smiled walking over to the sofa. They sat down together on the side closest to the fireplace.

"hhhhhhhmmmmm" Kurt said closing his eyes, feeling the warm hot chocolate move down his throat. "It's good isn't it"? Blaine smiled. "I love the marshmellow" they quietly laughed together.

"uuummmmm... so It's our first Christmas together" Kurt smiled, propping himself up with one hand so he was sitting up properly. "The first of many" Blaine said touching his cup to Kurt's".

"Well I was thinking-"Kurt started. "We could leave Ohio for this Christmas, you know, a holiday"? Kurt suggested. Blaine chuckled "I think you have forgotten that we have exams first week back from the Christmas holidays, we wouldn't be able to do anything, we would just be revising ". "What things couldn't we do" Kurt joked. "Well," Blaine said, placing his cup on the coffee table. "this" Blaine smiled leaning in to kiss Kurt under his ear, at the curve of his jaw. "-and this" Blaine's lips moved from Kurt's neck to his lips. Kurt could taste the taste of sweet, creamy melted marshmellow's on Blaine's lips. "uummmmm" Kurt let out, Blaine smiled against his boyfriends lips. Kurt reached over and put his cup on the table.

Kurt pushed back against Blaine, pressing him down on to the sofa. Kurt moved his legs either side of Blaine's; then leaned down to kiss him. He gently bit and sucked on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair; Kurt didn't even care that Blaine was going to mess it up. Blaine's tongue slowly entered Kurt's mouth, tasting the warm chocolate; Blaine brought his hands down and started undoing the buttons on Kurt's warbler blazer. Kurt broke the kiss to shrug his arm out the blazer, he throw it on the floor. Blaine pulled Kurt back down. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's shirt, he then pulled Kurt into a tight squeeze. Kurt gently kissed Blaine's neck and let out a sigh and he nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest. "I could lie here forever" Kurt admitted with a sigh. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and kissed his nose. "You know," Blaine said "this room looks really beautiful" Blaine said glancing at the dancing flames in the fireplace and watching the white droplets fall through the blackout of the windows. "I love you" Blaine smiled. "I love you too" Kurt blushed.

"Best Christmas ever" Blaine whispered.


	3. Truth or Dare?

*Kurt and Blaine are in Blaine's house (Blaine's bedroom ;P) celebrating Kurt's 17th birthday*

"Okay, this has been like the best birthday ever" Kurt chuckled. "Who knew my boyfriend was such a great party planner- even if it is just a party for two" Kurt and Blaine laughed together. "Well...we have ice cream, cake and 'Moulin Rouge'" Blaine smiled, knowing they were Kurt's favourite things. Kurt smiled back. Kurt picked up another slice of cake and took a bite. The fluffy, creamy vanilla icing was his favourite part.

Blaine chuckled. "What"? Kurt smiled, "You have icing on your face". Kurt lifted his hand to wipe it off, but Blaine got to him in time. "No, I'll get that" Blaine said playfully with teasing eyes. Blaine leaned over and slowly licked the icing from the corner of Kurt mouth, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kurt stated to turn red. "You're such a tease" Kurt said annoyed. "Don't turn me on and then leave me hanging" Kurt joked "It's my birthday, it's not fair" he smiled. Blaine laughed.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in"! Blaine called. "Hello boys" Mrs. Anderson greeted. "Hi Mrs. Anderson" Kurt replied. "Just to tell you, I'm going to the shops, I'll be about 10 minutes" Lorna said. "I _can _trust you, yes"? "Yes" the boys replied. "Okay" Lorna said heading out the door. "Oh! And Happy birthday sweetie" she added, smiling at Kurt. "Thank you Mrs. Anderson", "Call me Lorna" she said, as she closed her son's bedroom door.

"Okay..." Blaine started, with a cheeky grin on his face. "We are going to be childish" he finished. Kurt gave him s questioning look. "We are going to play 'truth or dare'" Blaine said, a grin lit his face. "As you are the birthday boy, you can go first- take it away" Blaine said, leaning back on his elbows. "ummmm...okay- Blaine, Truth or Dare" Kurt asked.

...START OF GAME...

"Truth" Blaine answered.

"When did you realise you loved me" Kurt smiled, as Blaine stating turning red.

"When we were in the warbler choir room and you were singing 'Blackbird', it was the most beautiful rendition I'd even heard- sang by the most beautiful boy" Blaine admitted looking down. Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine. He coaxed Blaine chin up with his hand and kissed him on the nose. Blaine smiled. "Okay, my turn" Blaine grinned.

"Truth or DARE" he teased. "I'll play your game" Kurt laughed "Dare"."I dare you to... Lick ice cream off me" Blaine grinned widely. "Well that escalated quickly" Kurt accused, sort of embarrassed, but liking the idea of licking ice cream off his boyfriend. Blaine took his polo shirt off and lay on the floor.

Kurt took a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and dribbled it over Blaine's chest, Blaine shivered in response. "Too late to back out now" Kurt said playfully and he watched the ice cream starting to melt on Blaine's warm, tanned body. Then he leaned down and started to lick the drops of ice cream off Blaine chest. Kurt could see the bulge in Blaine's jeans. "I'm so turned on right now" Blaine said. When all the ice cream was gone Kurt left one single kiss on Blaine's chest. "I'm going to get you back for that one Mr. Anderson" Kurt said flatly. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it" Blaine smiled.

"Okay, moving on ". "Blaine, truth or dare".

"Dare". "Okay hunni, I dare you to-"Kurt said thinking "- give me a lap dance" Kurt gleamed. Blaine gave his a seriously look. "Come on" Kurt encouraged. "It is my birthday after all" Kurt smiled. "Fine, but if it wasn't your birthday- this wouldn't be happening" Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "-and it doesn't does not leave this room". "Agreed", Kurt confirmed. Kurt moved Blaine's chair into the middle of the room and went to the CD player and pressed play, 'Sway' started to play and Kurt when to sit down.

**When marimba rhythms start to play****  
****Dance with me, make me sway****  
****Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore****  
****Hold me close, sway me more.**

Blaine started to dance around the chair

******Like a flower bending in the breeze****  
****Bend with me, sway with ease****  
****When we dance you have a way with me****  
****Stay with me, sway with me**

Blaine, now standing behind the chair, runs his hands Kurt's chest to his belt. Then he starts walking around to the front of the chair.

**Other dancers may be on the floor****  
****Dear, but my eyes will see only you****  
****Only you have that magic technique****  
****When we sway I go weak**

*Song ends*

Blaine is kneeling on Kurt's lap. "Happy birthday" Blaine laughs. Kurt leans up and presses his lips to Blaine's. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt breaks the kiss. Blaine's lips move to his neck. "Okay, maybe I took that a little far, but it was_ very_ sexy" Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled. It tickled the sensitive skin on Kurt's neck. Blaine trailed kisses from Kurt's collar bone to his lips, with every kiss saying- "I", "love, "you". "I love you too" Kurt whispered. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Their tongues danced together perfectly. Kurt lifted his hands to feel the muscular planes of Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt. From the corner of his eye he could see a figure standing in the doorway. _OH NO! _Blaine thought,_ please no_. Blaine looked up and in the doorway stood his mum. "I was just coming to give Kurt a birthday present, but it looks like you're busy... so I'll come back later" Mrs. Anderson said feeling a little awkward.

"I've already got the best present" Kurt chuckled.


	4. I've missed spending time with you

**It's the weekly movie night at the Hummel-Hudson house hold. Kurt invites Blaine over to join them. Kurt and Burt have a sweet heart to heart. There's a bit of Finn sprinkled in and overall cute **** SHORT AND FLUFFY !**

"Come on guys, just chose a movie already" Burt joked as he sat down beside Carole. "- and please, not Moulin Rouge or The Sound of Music again" Finn added. Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt's chagrin. "Well..." Kurt started "It's between the woman in black and the amazing Spiderman"

Blaine leaned over to Kurt. "Honey-" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear "Maybe we should watch Spiderman, you know how you are with horrors movies" Blaine chuckled. "Spiderman it is guys" Kurt announced. Blaine when to go sit on the sofa as Kurt placed the disc in the DVD player. "I'm going to get some snacks" Kurt said, knowing he had time while the annoying trailers were playing. He walked into the kitchen, turning off the living room lights on his way out.

A couple of minutes later Kurt re-entered, he put the bowl of pop corn on the coffee table and walked to the sofa that Blaine was sitting on. He sat between Blaine's legs and fell back into his chest.

Blaine and Kurt sharing a sofa, Burt and Carole sharing a sofa- and Finn sitting on the arm chair. Finn was disappointed that Rachel couldn't make it. Her dads had organised a musical charades night. But it was still going to be fun. He enjoyed the Hummel-Hudson weekly movie night- well, now some weeks with the addition of Blaine.

It was getting up to the point in the movie were Peter was entering the lab; about to get bitten by the spider. "Look at him" Burt whispered to Carole as he looked over at Blaine and Kurt. Blaine with his chin resting on Kurt's head and Kurt playing with Blaine's fingers. Both their eyes glued to the TV waiting for the most important part of the film- both of them, completely and utterly content.

"I haven't seen him looking this happy- this much at peace in ages" Burt's heart melted as he looked at his son with his boyfriend. "It's Blaine you know" Carole smiled. "Since he's met him I've noticed he's got a sort of spring in his step- he's smiling more often. "And the bullying has died down" Burt added. He knew that things were starting to go right for Kurt.

The movie was over, a lot later than planned- mainly because Finn drank 7 cans of coke and they had to pause the movie every 5 minutes for him to go to the toilet. "Well I'm going up to bed, I have that English controlled assessment tomorrow" Finn yawned. "Good night sweetie" Carole called up the stairs to Finn as she picked up the empty cans and the pop corn bowl. Kurt walked Blaine to the porch and closed the front door behind him. "Thank you, for coming over tonight" Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Don't thank me-" Blaine chuckled taking Kurt hand. "I've missed spending time with you".

Burt heard their muffled voices and pulled back the curtain a little bit. Kurt and Blaine were still standing there, just staring into each others eyes. With his other hand Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and slowing leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed into Blaine mouth. Then pulled Blaine into a tight embrace. Blaine nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"I love you" Blaine smiled. "I love you too- so much" Kurt replied. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's neck and pulled away. "I think I better be heading off now" Blaine sighed, not wanting to leave Kurt. "See you tomorrow" he said smiling at Kurt before walking down the stair to his car.

Kurt walked back into the hallway, closing the front door behind him. "Dad?" Kurt questioned, starter-ling Burt who was still looking out the window, probably wondering where Kurt went. Burt turned around to look at his son. "-were you spying on us" Kurt accused. Burt didn't reply. Kurt dismissed it. " Good night dad" Kurt said walling towards the stairs.

"Kurt-" Burt called. "I just want you to know that, I approve of Blaine" He said, giving his son a half smile. "I can see you really love him and he you- and I know he's a nice guy". "Also I'm happy you have found someone as proud and brave as you". "Dad" Kurt said, dragging out the word. "You're going to make me cry" he smiled. "Okay, you get yourself up to bed" Burt chuckled. "Good night dad" Kurt repeated.


	5. Goodnight my handsome Prince

**I know I haven't done one for a while so, here we go :P**

Kurt was 'round at Blaine's house for a movie night. Each time they have a movie night they dedicate it to a theme or a movie that they feel needs more appreciation because it is so AWESOME! The theme this movie night was... WALT DISNEY (Classics- As they are the best ever, and everyone knows it)

Kurt's P.O.V

"Right this way" Blaine directed. It wasn't the first time I'd ever been to his house but I couldn't get over that it was like a FREAKING mansion! I'll always remembered the time I got lost in the hallways walling back from the bathroom, and had to call Blaine to come a get me. God, that was embarrassing, I grimaced at the memory.

Blaine was stilling holding my hand as he pulled me into the bedroom. HIS bedroom. He gestured for me to sit on the bed and I could feel the pressure on my chest increase as I tried to steady my breathing. _Stop it KURT! he's going to think there's something wrong with you! Nothing is going to happen tonight! _"So, Disnsey?" Blaine questioned kneeling down in front of his TV trying to find his Disney collection box set. "That was the plan" I smiled. "So... which one are we watching", "ummmm" Blaine continued, as he was flicking through the DVD cases. "Aladdin!" He announced, "Yeah!" I agreed. I had always loved that movie, something about never giving up on something that you feel could be true love. I smiled stupidly to myself.

Blaine had pressed play and was walking to sit on the bed with me. He sat down gently trying to tip over the multiple bowls of sweets he had already laid out. When he had stabled himself he moved closer to me. He gave me a goofy smiled then twisted our fingers together. _Oh my god OMG!...I'm so stupid... I get so excited even when he's just touching my hand, and I love that goofy smile of his and his gorgeous hazel eyes and SHIT! HE LOOKING AT ME! Smile Kurt, just smile._

Blaine started rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. "One thing I like about Disney movies is that you actually want to watch the trailers" He laughed.

It got up to the point in the movie where Aladdin was running away from the palace guards. Blaine started mock singing "One jump ahead" with Aladdin. I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a stupid school girl_. Control yourself Kurt. _

The time had gone so fast! We were half way through the movie. Maybe this was because Blaine had been distracting me. His head was resting on my shoulder; he had one hand in mine and the other one on my knee. I didn't mind this kind of distracting. Blaine lifted his hand and started to feed my Haribo sweets from the bowl. I felt this finger tips against lip lips._ No! I can feel my cheeks burning up!, God, now that I noticed it I'm going to turn ever redder_. Blaine smiled at me as he placed a heart shaped sweet in my mouth. I moved my hand around to find another one in the bowl then placed it in his mouth. He smiled at me ad placed a kiss on my cheek. _Breathe, breathe. _

Favourite scene was on. The balcony scene. Aladdin was saying goodbye to Jasmine after their first date. _It reminded me of mine and Blaine's first date. Except we weren't in Saudi Arabia or lived in a palace. _I quietly laughed to myself. I looked up and saw Blaine looking at me. _Oh, I wanted to kiss him. Mental sigh..._

Blaine leaned closer to me and whispered the lines in time with Jasmine "Goodnight my handsome prince" he said, rubbing his nose along my neck. _Oh god, I can feel the pressure in my pants, I shouldn't wear skinny jeans on dates with Blaine. _

I moved the bowls one side of the bed and climbed over Blaine. "What are y-" I cut Blaine off with my lips. He kissed back, seeming as urgent as I was. "hhhhmmm" Blaine sighed. "So... I'm your prince?" I teased, sucking on a stop under Blaine's ear. " A beautiful prince" he answered. My smotache started flipping. _Right Kurt, this is your moment, you've found your confidence! even if what Blaine just said has made you start to forget your own name. _I took a deep breath as I started to slide my hand up Blaine's top.

Blaine shivered. I took this as a good sign and placed my lips against his again. Blaine gently pushed me back. _Ugh, here's my penguin side, I'm no good at this. _Blaine straddled himself over me and started to kiss me gently. _hehe, maybe not. _I

smiled against his lips. Blaine lifted his head to look at me.

"I love you" I said sheepishly. "I love you too" Blaine replied making me turn to mush. I saw nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. "We missed Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's kiss" I joked. "I'd rather kiss my prince than watch Jasmine kiss hers" and with that he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

**Good? Crap? – Please review **

**NOTE: I was thinking of writing this again, but from Blaine P.O.V. Would you read it ?**


	6. Goodnight my handsome Prince: Part2

**The Klaine Disney movie night: As told by Blaine.**

**(Plus: carried on as requested from "Sofia Michelle" – Thank you for your continued reviews! ****)**

Blaine's P.O.V

"Right this way" I announced, being cocky. It wasn't the first time Kurt had been to my house, but whenever he did, he got lost. I smiled to myself, it was quite endearing. _HE was endearing, I sighed._

I realised I was still holding Kurt's hand, it feel so natural! I loved touching him. _No Mr. Anderson you are a gentleman, a dapper gentleman. _My thoughts trailed off as I walked Kurt into my bedroom,"So, Disney?" I questioned kneeling in front of the TV, searching through the multiple boxes. "That was the plan" Kurt said sarcastically. I smiled at his voice, it was so beautiful… "So, which one are we watching"-"ummmm" I stalled, flicking through the DVD cases. "Aladdin!" I suggested, knowing it was one of Kurt's favourites. "Yeah!" Kurt agreed. _Oh, this is perfect and it's a classic, its romantic oh! Kurt and I can cuddle together and- stop_.

I pressed play and walked over to the bed to sit with Kurt. _Okay, shit. Don't knock these bowls over and embarrass yourself in front of him- keep it smooth Blaine._ When I was reasonably stable I readjusted myself. I took this as an opportunity to move closer to Kurt. I smiled at him and twisted our fingers together. _I sighed, his hands are soft and he's so beautiful when he blushes. _It was only when Kurt smiled at me I realised I was still staring at him.

I started rubbing his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand. "One thing I like about Disney movies is that you actually want to watch the trailers" I said, trying to make conversation.

It got up to the point in the movie where Aladdin was running away from the palace guards. _I love this part! And the song…_ I started mock singing "One jump ahead". Kurt started to giggles. _He was so adorable._

The time always flouw by with Kurt but we were half way through the movie! I had my head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Partly for comfort, mainly because I didn't want him to see me blushing like crazy. _WOW! I've never held Kurt's hand for so long before… this was amazing- maybe it's time for me to get a bit cheeky. _I put my hand in the bowl of sweets and started to feed Kurt. He was blushing really bad- _hehe, I could get used to this._ I smiled as I placed a heart shaped sweet in his mouth_. _I return Kurt found another one in the bowl and placed it on my tongue. I could help but blush. Ummmm, his fingers tasted like the coconut moisture he uses. _Go on Blaine!... just did it!. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek._

Kurt's favourite scene was on. The balcony scene. Aladdin was saying goodbye to Jasmine after their trip on the magic carpet. It sort of reminded me of mine and Kurt's first date. I sighed, I love this man so much. Kurt smiled at me. _Shit! I was staring at him again…um…do something Blaine! This is your chance._

I leaned closer to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Goodnight my handsome prince" (the same lines Jasmine was saying). I started rubbing his nose along his neck. _Oh god, he smelled so good. _I had to mentally kick myself to stop the urge to lick at his neck. Kurt started to move the bowls to the other side of the bed. Kurt moved his body 'til he was straddling me. _Breathe Blaine_. "What are y-" he cut me off with a kiss. Of course I kissed back, quite hungrily. "hmmmmm" I sighed. "So... I'm your prince?" Kurt teased making me blush. Then started sucking on a stop under my ear. I had to stop myself from moaning. "A beautiful prince" I added. I wrapped my arms tighter around Kurt. He slowly started to work his hand up my shirt. _Oh my god- this was happening!_

I shivered and he started to kiss my again. _Come on Blaine! It's your turn._ I gently push Kurt back on the bed, straddling him. I started to gently suck on his tongue, making him smile around my mouth. I lifted my head to look at him. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I replied, smiling into these beautiful emerald eyes of his. "We missed Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's kiss" he said jokingly. "I'd rather kiss my prince than watch Jasmine kiss hers" I said leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You wanna watch the rest of the movie". I said smiling sheepishly. "Nah," Kurt smiled as he started playing with the hem of my shirt. _Blaine just do it._

I leaned down and slowly licked up Kurt's neck. "Blaine!" he giggled. "What was that for?" "Sorry," I said "you just smelt so good before" I finished blushing. "Do it again" he teased. "What?" I questioned, puzzled by his demand. "Lick me again" he giggled. I laughed and this time licked from his collarbone, up the middle of his throat to his lips, but didn't kiss him._ I hope he's had enough, I getting really uncomfortable in these trousers and can't do much about it here. _I moved back to the headboard and sit down.

Kurt crawled over to me, seductively slowly, but all he did was rest his head on my chest. I started soothingly running my fingers through his hair.

We quite happily sat there and watched the end of the movie.

**Okay, so kidda lost the Disney theme half way through xD**

**So… that was Blaine's P.O.V – enjoy it? REVIEW!**


	7. On This Night

Blaine was in a daze as Kurt lead him out to the garden, amazed with what he was seeing. He scanned the garden. Looking at the fairy lights that were illuminating the surroundings, listening to the music that was playing softy in the background and was even able to smell the food that Kurt had prepared for them.

"Wow Kurt" Blaine breathed.

"Remember this?" Kurt asked, his smile glowing brighter than the lights. "Yeah" Blaine chuckled, over whelmed with the memory. "I wanted our 5 year anniversary to be extra special" Kurt blushed. He had recreated the scene from their first date- everything down to the song that was playing.

Kurt pulled out Blaine's chair for him; Blaine gladly sat down, Kurt taking the seat opposite. "This is so amazing" Blaine smiled endearingly, "You look just as beautiful as you did on our first date". "You, ever more so," Kurt replied winking.

As the minutes pasted, the conversation flowed effortlessly- as it always had between them. Kurt covertly pulled out his phone and started texting.

_I'm ready. _Send

After the meal was finished, Kurt and Blaine stayed seated; playing footsie under the table and discussing memories of their first date.

Kurt noticed the patio door slide open and his heart started to pound as he saw The Warblers individually walk out and create a semi-circle around the table. "Kurt, what's going on" Blaine questioned curiously.

_Sssshhh _Kurt mouthed, and as the Warbler's started singing he took Blaine hand from across the table.

_"I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Just say yes,_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test,_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love..."_

The Warblers than began quietly humming in the background.

As Kurt took to one knee, Blaine's eyes began welling up.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You're funny, beautiful, selfless, caring and always like my bow-tie Christmas presents."

Blaine chuckled through the tears.

"You are passionate about everything you do, and you have given me the courage to do this."

Kurt whipped a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you" Kurt took a deep breath. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me." Blaine looked down at Kurt with no trace of doubt what so ever.

"I would be honoured" Blaine beamed. And pulled Kurt into a slow, passionate kiss. Sharing so much emotion that they were unable to express verbally.

As they pulled away The Warbler's cheered and clapped with glee.

"Yours forever" Blaine whispered.

I know it was short, but hope you enjoyed it :) It was based on the song 'Just Say Yes' by Snow Patrol


	8. Party With The Warblers!

"Guy!" Wes shouted over the Warblers, "we need to conclude what we will be doing for The Warbler's Gala!"

"Can we just call it a party?" Nick argued, Wes replied with a scowl.

"This needs to be sorted in this meeting!" Wes said with a the whack of this gavel.

"Okay, throw some ideas at us" David smiled.

"Pool party!"

"Bowling!"

"Breadstix!"

"Holiday!"

"Really? Holiday Jeff?" Blaine laughed.

"Movie night!" Kurt suggested.

"hhhmmmm, you know... that's something we haven't done before," Trent beamed

"Well then, is that decided" Thad smiled, looking across the table to Wes and David for agreement. "Decided" Wes wacked his gavel. "Woooo!" The Warblers cheered.

"Okay, the teachers gave us permission to use this room before hand- so all need to do now is sweet talk Mrs. Raine into giving us the TV" Wes smiled. The English department of Dalton Academy only had one TV. It had to be shared between the other seven classes.

"I'll get to work on that." Thad winked and dismissed himself. "Meeting adjourned." Wes wacked his gavel. "See you all here Friday night" he smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Blaine said excitedly, as he and Kurt were walking out on Dalton. "It will give us an opportunity for some much needed cuddling" Kurt smiled

"Hey guys!" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Nick and Jeff running after them. "We were wondering if you could give us a lift to the movie thing on Friday " Jeff asked, trying to steady his breathing. "Yeah, sure" Kurt replied. "Cheers mate," Jeff smiled and walked off with Nick. "They are soooo going out" Blaine laughed and Kurt took his hand. "So I won't see you this evening?" Kurt pouted, "I'm afraid not," Blaine pouted back "see you Friday night" and with that Blaine left Kurt with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright dad, I'm heading off now." Kurt called as he walked down the stairs. "You got everything buddy?" Kurt nodded, holding his keys, phone and coat.

"Be safe Kurt."

"Bye dad," Kurt said leaving the house.

Kurt walked down the porch stairs and got in his car. He turned on the radio and smiled to himself when Lady GaGa started playing. Kurt left early as he knew he had to pick up Blaine and both Jeff and Nick. He wasn't sure what this 'party' was going to entail. Sitting on a wooden floor watching last year's movie could only be so much fun. He was sure he was going to enjoy himself because he was going to be with the Warblers. And Blaine.

Kurt flicked on the brighter car lights as he made the detour into Jeff's estate. Once he had found the house, he got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Hello" Jeff's mum greeted kindly. "Hi I'm Kurt. um, I'm here to pick up Jeff and Nick." Kurt said shyly. "Jeff hunny, your friend is here for you". "Mummmmm!" Jeff groaned in embarrassment as he and Nick twoddled down the stairs. "Okay now, you boys have fun" Mrs. O Sullivan said "but not too much fun she winked. "Mummm!" Jeff groaned again she laughed in response and closed the door. "You two hop in the back, I still have to pick up Blaine." Kurt smiled.

Once they were all in the car Kurt set off driving to his boyfriends house. Kurt could see in the top drivers mirror that Jeff and Nick were subtly holding hand. Kurt smiled to himself. There had been speculation among the Warbler for a while now- whether or not Jeff and Nick were an officially item. Kurt believed they were on the down low- but he was happy for them.

"So, is 'Niff on?" Kurt grinned looking at the boys through his mirror. "What?" Nick asked confused and the reference. "Yours and Jeff's couple name," Kurt answered with a grin. Jeff and Nick both lowered their head. "Please don't say anything, we're not ready to share it yet". Kurt smiled "Of course not". "Thanks man" Nick smiled. "You do know I'm happy for you guys right? and that you guys aren't really being that subtle with your relationship" Kurt laughed.

Kurt turned into Blaine's street and happily skipped up to his door. "Hello Kurt" Mr. Anderson smiled, "Hi sir," Kurt replied. "I told you kid, call me John," he laughed,

"Hey, is that Kurt!" Blaine called from the living room. "Yep," John called to Blaine, "come on in Kurt he shouldn't be a minute."

Kurt entered the house and awkwardly lingered in the hallway. "Hey hun," Blaine beamed as he walked into the hall. "Hi," Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine gently kissed him on the cheek. "You boys don't get too drunk" Mr. Anderson laughed and the boys exited the house. He knew there wouldn't be any alcohol there but it was something Blaine's dad always joked about.

Blaine greeted Jeff and Nick as he got in the car and buckled hid seat-belt.

"Who's ready to ppppaaaarrttaayyy!" David announced and all the boys laughed. "May the Warbler Gala begin!" Wes cheered and everyone rolled their eyes at his quirk, "Drinks and snacks are on the table so help yourself".

"Okay, which movie should we start with" Trent asked, faced with the dilemma. "We have 'One Day', 'The Hunger Games', 'Scary Movie 3' or 'Just go with it'" he informed. "How about we let Kurt chose," Thad suggested "this is his first Warbler Gala". Everyone agreed with the idea. Some more easily than others. "uummm, Just go with it?" Kurt said unsure. "Okay then." Trent smiled and when to insert the Disc in the DVD player.

The movie have started and everyone was getting settled down. A couple of the Warbler's had piled their paper plates high with snacks and were trying to balance it as they lowered themselves to the floor. "Come here," Blaine whispered to Kurt, "Yeah?" he answered, shifting towards Blaine. "I thought you wanted to cuddle." Blaine pouted. Kurt laughed quietly and propped himself between Blaine's legs; Blaine happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulled him in towards his chest. Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's neck and Blaine started to softly kiss his lips.

Klaine's activities were noticeable from the glow that was given off by the TV screen. "Oh! Kurt and Blaine are getting frisky!" Wes laughed, "Kurt wants to touch Blaine's dickey!" David added, his pitiful attempt at a rhyme gained head shakes for the other Warbler and Kurt and Blaine turned a shade of dark red. "No David, just no." Jeff laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D - It was my first time writing for the Warblers. If you liked the one shot (this was a sort of sample) Please check out my other story called 'Shenanigans of a Warbler' for more Dalton antics!**

**Please review and leave requested for storylines for further chapters :D**


	9. Sunshine and Ice Lollies

**I had a successful audition today! so feeling pretty happy :)**

**-At home now and what better way to relax than write Klaine! - enjoy x (PS: This chapter was inspired by the lyrics "The sun is in the sky- oh why, oh why would I want to be anywhere else" form the song LDN by Lily Allen.)**

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt gigged, wriggling on the sand. Blaine had pinned him to the ground and was tickling him. The Anderson's along with Burt and Carole had decided to take a trip to the beach. It was the perfect weather for it! The sun was gleaming down on the pale sand and glistening off the blue sea. Burt and Mr Anderson had assigned themselves to take charge of the BBQ- very much to the delight of Mrs Anderson and Carole, who wanted to sun bathe.

"Blaine, would you top me up?" Kurt grinned, holding the bottle of sun cream. "Sure," Blaine beamed "we couldn't have you gorgeous skin getting burnt." Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's sun heated shoulder. Kurt lay on his stomach on the towel. Blaine squirted the sun cream in a heart shape on Kurt's back and smiled to himself. He worked his fingers into Kurt's back. All the way down to the dimples. Kurt gigged when ever Blaine brushed past the crook in his neck.

"So where's your Finn today?" Christie asked Carole. "He's with his girlfriend, Rachel" Carole groaned "-he didn't fancy a family day out. "Oh well, he's going to miss the wonderful soon to be burnt food, our men are cooking." They giggled together then continued to gossip.

...

"They seem to be getting pretty cosy," Mr Anderson said, looking over at Blaine who was now rubbing sun cream up and down Kurt's arms. "They feel safe with us." Burt sighed. They had purposely picked an unpopular- but still nice beach. The adults understood that their sons wanted to act more like a couple- and frankly they loved seeing them happy together. "you watch where your hands are, on my son." Burt winked calling to Blaine causing him to turn bright red; Mr Anderson laughed. "I'll race you down to the water?!" Blaine challenged, "It's on!" Kurt laughed. Blaine pulled him up and they started to run. They glided easily on the soft sand and quick stepped over the pebbles. "I win!" Kurt announced, then Blaine pushed him in the water. "BLAINE!" Kurt growled, "MY HAIR." Blaine chuckled at this. "Come on, have some fun! It's summer!" Blaine joked, looking down Kurt; the gentle waves breaking at his shoulders. "I guess we could go for a swim," Blaine smiled at Kurt's suggestion "-since I'm already wet." Kurt scowled. "Don't pretend you don't like me getting you wet?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down to hide his blushing face.

Kurt and Blaine preceded to swim to a couple of rocks they could see in the distance. Blaine climbed up on the rocks, then helped Kurt. "It's so nice out here." Kurt smiled, kicking his feet in the water below. Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled. They stayed there for a while, angled their faces towards the sun and closed their eyes. They felt so at peace sitting together, basking in the sunlight. I was their second summer together- and so far it was amazing.

...

"Okay guys, eat up." Shaun smiled, as he passed the paper plates around. "Thanks dad," Blaine said "Thanks Shaun." Kurt smiled. Mr Anderson have make it clear on many occasions that Kurt was allowed to call him by his first name. The Hudmel's and the Anderson's were quite close friends now and it felt weird for it to be so formal- though Shaun knew that Kurt was a bit apprehensive at times and both Shaun and Blaine found it amusingly funny. When they had finished the BBQ'ed food. Carole walked up to the beach cafe to buy everyone ice creams. Kurt had ordered an ice lolly. This was going to be his revenge on Blaine for pushing him in the sea. Blaine tried to subtly glance at Kurt as he watched him suck on the lolly and lick at it was his tongue. He did it discretely enough for the parents not to catch on- but still just enough for Blaine to know he was doing it on purpose. Kurt gave him a quick wink ; Blaine was itching to get Kurt alone so he could deal with his hardening _problem._

**What did you think? - Cheesy ending I know xD**

**Sorry that this was shorter than other chapters - I hope you still enjoyed it :D and feel free to leave prompts! x**


	10. Nightmare Terrors

**Strong! Kurt trying to keep it together for Vulnerable! Blaine... and also a bit of fatherly Burt 3**

Blaine was running. Running fast. He looked back, the gang of boys were still chasing him. He skidded around the corner only to trip on a step. He twisted 'round and the boys circled him. They smirked down at Blaine who was curled up on the floor. "Hello there cock sucker!" One of the boy's sneered. "You're a fag!" he spat in Blaine's face "and you need to be taught a lesson." They all laughed. The biggest of the boys delivered the first kick. Hard. Straight into the ribs. The other boys quickly followed his example. They administered kicks, punches and cuts. They left Blaine with just an ounce of life left in him.

"Blaine, BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, roughly shaking him. Blaine snapped into consciousness- heavily panting and tears streaming down his face. He gasped for breath, holding his hands against his chest. Blaine looked at Kurt's panicked frown and erupted into violent crying. Feeling both scared and relieved. "It was just a dream," Kurt assured, pulling Blaine close to him and patting down his curls. This was an odd sight for Kurt. Of course he had seen Blaine upset before- I mean everyone gets upset some times, but this was different. This was scary. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest. "Just let it out," Kurt comforted rubbing his back. "It-" gasp "was" gasp "terrifying" Blaine whimpered. "sshh, shhh." Kurt whispered in his attempt to calm Blaine. He was so worried. What could Blaine have been dreaming about that had got him so worked up. For a couple of minutes, Kurt continued rubbing Blaine's back and murmuring soothing words.

"I'm sorry," Blaine breathed. "No, no,no" Kurt argued and held Blaine tighter. "Oh Blaine, you scared me." Kurt said, kissing his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt said, rubbing his thumb against Blaine's hands. "I don't know what happened." Blaine heaved. "It was so horrible. I don't know why I was thinking about it." he sighed. "Thinking about what sweetheart?" Kurt said stroking his cheek. "The attack in Westerville high..." Blaine whispered. Kurt froze. Blaine had told him what had happened before. They were both very open about their bulling experiences and drew comfort from each other. Kurt knew how this attack- in particular, was absolutely sickening. "They were-" Blain couldn't finish. The emotion kept bubbling inside him. He didn't want to but his mind kept replaying the attack in his head. He tried to focused on Kurt's touch. Kurt was gently kissing his temple and stroking from his neck to the bottom of his back while holding Blaine very tightly.

...

Burt had came into Kurt's room after hearing the hysterics. Kurt didn't explain what happened and simply told his dad to make 2 hot chocolates. Burt agreed, clearly seeing that Blaine and his son were in distress. Burt had come back upstairs and handed the mugs over. _Thank you_ Kurt mouthed "Thank you," Blaine whispered- just loud enough for Burt to hear. "Anything you need kid." Burt smiled and rubbed Blaine's back. "I'll be in my room, come in if you need anything at all- even if it's just a talk." Burt smiled and exited the room.

Blaine sat between Kurt's legs. Kurt held him as they were both slowly sipped their hot chocolate. Kurt looked at his clock. It was 3 am. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep."Thank you Kurt," Blaine uttered. "I love you, Blaine. It's absolutely no trouble at all to comfort you. I _hate_ seeing you distressed." - "I'm sorry," Blaine pleaded, "I don't know what came over me." he admitted. "shhhh, hunny." Kurt breathed, "You're safe, you're with me. And I will never- _never _let anyone hurt you." Kurt said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine sighed, he turned to face Kurt and was able to give a little smile. "We can make it through anything together," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "just have to have a little courage."

**I thought I would write something different- hope it was a good different! :)**

**- What did you think? :D and as always if you have any suggests to what you would like to see in later chapters, feel free to do so :)**


	11. I'm Kurt!

**I hope you get your head around the character layout :P - Please enjoy what I thought would make an interesting AU chapter xD**

**(I've scanned it - but sorry for any mistakes)**

Kurt woke up with a smile on his face. Blaine was coming over today. He got out of his bed and stretched- his body feeling sort of detached from is mind. He sighed as through the window he could feel the heat of the morning sun warming his limbs. He gave his arms and legs a wiggle. As he rubbed his eyes he could feel stubble of his face- this confused Kurt as he had never had facial hair. He rushed to mirror. Before he could open his mouth... "AHHH!" he heard a screech from the room opposite and in came rushing, HIM. KURT. Kurt froze as he looked at the boy in front of him and then at his reflection of Finn in the mirror.

"Kurt?!"

"Finn?!"

"What happened!" Finn shouted in confused- and paused realising the significant change in the pitch of his voice." "We changed bodies..." Kurt whispered in panic. "We changed bodies!" he shouted and started pacing his room. "Oh my GOD!" Finn said shaking "What THE FUCK are we going to do?!"

"Language, Kurt" Burt warned- rubbing his eyes as he walked into Kurt's room. I looked confusedly at Kurt and Finn's panicked faces. _Finn looks like he's going to cry_ Burt thought to himself. "What's going on."

"I'M KURT!" Finn shouted. Burt gave him a look of '_Well... yeah' _"Dad, I'm Kurt!" Kurt corrected. "Boys, it's too early for games okay." Burt moaned. "I'm Kurt.. in Finn's body." "What?" Burt questioned rubbing his eyes. "We've switched bodies!" Finn panicked, urgent for him to understand. "Please, Kurt." Burt moaned- still tired.

"I'm not Kurt!" Finn groaned.

"I'm Kurt!"

He looked at Finn as he started to cry. "Boys, please. What's going on?" "We've switched bodies." Kurt sobbed. "Are you messing with me."

"Honest, dad I'm not." "What happened?" Burt asked warily. "I woke up this morning, about to go at start my extended morning skin routine because I have a date with Blaine today_-" yep this was Kurt... Burt thought, feeling anxious _"then I looked in the mirror... and I was FINN!"

"ummmm you boys get dressed and we'll talk over breakfast." Burt exited the room and headed down stairs. "You better let me you my hair Finn." Kurt ordered "You're not _grooming_ me." Finn said clearly.

"It's my hair- and I have a date will Blaine today." _Which was obviously going to have to be cancelled_ Kurt mentally sighed. Unless.. "Finn you'll had to go on the date as me," "WHAT! I don't think so..." Finn augured. "I'm going out with Rachel today." "Correction-" Kurt said "_I'm_ going out with Rachel today."

Finn rolled his eyes. "We will have to get them here long enough to explain what happened."

"Finn," Kurt pleaded "we're not even sure what happened ourselves." "I'm going to get ready." Finn said. "Choose from my wardrobe please." Kurt said and Finn raised an eyebrow. "There is no way I or the... _you _me is going to wear your sport's gear." "What makes you think I want to wear your skinny jeans and scarves?" Finn retaliated. "Fine." Kurt scowled "but at least try and look presentable".

...

Burt did a double take as he saw Finn and Kurt descend down the stairs. He looked Finn up and down in shock. He was wearing illegally tight jeans that didn't fit him properly with a white shirt and fashion waistcoat. "Okay guys, you better not be messing with me. If this a joke tell me now." Burt warned. "I swear it's not Burt, we don't know what happened!" Finn exclaimed.

Burt exhaled, "Well, okay then - I'm kind of freaking out right now but we need to find some way to fix this." Kurt and Finn looked each other over. "It's like a bloody freaky Friday movie..." Burt spoke to himself. "Okay, maybe it's like a one day thing. Try and bare today and let's hope it will be normal tomorrow." Burt reasoned. "Is that all?" Finn question "Well Kur- um _Finn_ there's nothing else we can really do."

"I wanted to go on my date, " Kurt sulked. "Blaine will be here in about an hour."

...

Once Carole woke up they sat her down and explained what had happened the best that they could. She was left understandably in shock and decided to work to work to clear her head. The boys were now gathered in the kitchen having a drink. Kurt was on his phone texting Blaine.

**From Blaine:**

**I can't wait for our date this morning! :D I've missed spending alone time with you *pout face* ;) xxxx**

Kurt's stomach fluttered at the message, but then sighed remembering it wasn't going to happen.

**To Blaine:**

**Before you get too excited when you come to mine I need to speak to you about something x**

Kurt hesitated on pressing send, but when Blaine got here he was going to have to face the chaos.

**From Blaine:**

**:/**

Kurt sighed

**To Blaine:**

**It's nothing too bad-we'll talk when you get here. Love you sweetie xxx**

Kurt gave a sad smiled and pressed send. What if Blaine didn't believe him? What if he didn't want to talk? ... What if he wanted to break up because he thought Kurt was playing tricks on him? Kurt sat quietly consumed by the emotions of panic, confused and frustration. He wasn't expecting a reply.

**From Blaine:**

**o.O Okay - Love you too xxx 3**

He smiled at Blaine's message then put his phone down.

...

"I'll get that," Burt announced as he heard the knock on the door. "Well I'm going Finn say awkwardly and preceded to leave the room. "No, "Kurt argued "you have to stay here with me to help me explain."

Burt opened the door to a smiling Blaine holding a bunch of roses. Burt's smiled at the gesture. "Hello Burt," Blaine smiled "umm is Kurt here..." "Sure, come on in." Burt bit his lip nervously as he watched Blaine walk into the kitchen. Blaine gave a confused look as he looked at Kurt. He was wearing he was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. "Kurt?" he question. Kurt turned around and smiled as he saw his beautiful boyfriend holding roses. "Blaine!" Kurt smiled and pulled him into a hug. "ummmm, hi Finn..." Blaine say awkwardly. Kurt frowned remember he didn't exactly look like Kurt Hummel. "I'm Kurt." he sighed "Okayyy then." Blaine hesitated. "Take a seat Blaine." Burt said and Finn rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation.

...

"Wait wait wait." Blaine said, gesturing his hand up. "So you're Finn and _you're_ Kurt". They both nodded. Blaine sunk back in his seat and exhaled. "Well... these are for you I guess..." Blaine said handing the roses to Kurt who grinned giddily in response. It was very weird to see Finn- well _'Kurt' _look at him like that. "Can I go now?" Finn asked and Kurt gestured with his chin for him to leave. "Thank you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was staring into space. "Are you okay?"

"Just confused..." Blaine answered, "ha, you're telling me." Kurt sighed "So you're really Kurt?" Blaine question and Kurt nodded. "Tell me something only Kurt knows."

"You have an unhealthy obsession with bow-ties." Kurt laughed "Everyone knows that." Blaine said.

"Only something _Kurt _knows huh?" Kurt giggled. "Well..." Kurt said leaning in, "You have a birth mark on your ass." Kurt giggled and Blaine blushed deeply. "It closely resembles a star." Kurt giggled. "Okay okay, I believe you!" Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm hoping I will wake up tomorrow and be, well _Kurt _again." He sighed "You're still _Kurt_ to me," Blaine smiled "even if you do look a tower with limbs." They laughed together. "I don't suppose you really want to have our date now do you?" "Well this day has been a shock for us all, do you just wanna chill out of the sofa, with your gorgeous boyfriend?" Blaine winked and Kurt playfully punched him. "Come on then," Kurt smiled.

...

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said as he walked him to the door. "Text me tomorrow with an update on the situation. Kurt nodded. "Bye," Blaine say- hesitantly swinging up on his tip toes to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

Once Blaine had left Kurt returned to his room to watch the re-runs of American's next top model on late night TV. It gave him a chance to take a breather and reflection on the events of today. Knowing that Blaine believed him and still loved him meant so much Kurt. They knew they were each other's soul mates. When Kurt started to get tired he turned off his TV and settled himself under the duvet. He slowly drifted into sleep with thoughts of Blaine in his mind.

...

Kurt awoke with to the sunlight gleaming on his face. After pressing snooze on his alarm clock a couple of times, he decided to get up. As he walked to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and took and couple of steps back. He grinned widely as he laid eye on his body. _His _body. He went to his phone and dialled Blaine. "Hello," Blaine said, in a voice that was heavy with sleep. "I'M BACK!" Kurt cheered. There was a pause where Blaine's adjusting brain was processing the information. "You have your body back?" Blaine asked hopeful. "YEA!" Kurt exclaimed. "That's excellent Kurt!" Kurt made an excited noise into the phone and Blaine laughed.

"Well then," Blaine grinned "you better get ready for our date."

**Well that was weird xD hehe I hope you enjoyed it all the same :) What did you think?**

**As always prompts for stories/chapters are always welcome.**


	12. Hearts on the pages

**Right now I'm sitting at my desk at 11 pm and watching Hell's Kitchen and was like "I want to write some Klaine!" So I now present to you some heavy fluff (because I think you diverse it for reading the last weird as hell chapter xD) - apologises for any mistakes**

Blaine was feeling a little snoopy today. Okay, he wasn't proud of what he did. But by god- he was glad he did it.

Blaine was currently sitting on Kurt's bed flicking through Kurt's scrap book (that he had craftily slipped out of his bed side table). The book was filled with little doodles and sketches of them both. Little pictures of them holding hands, names in hearts- there were even a couple of pages filled with the name 'Mr Anderson Hummel' scribbled in various ways in Kurt's elegant calligraphy. Blaine's heart swelled as he took in his boyfriends art work. He traced his finger across their combined names with the widest smile possible.

"So, about Saturday. I was thi-" Kurt stopped in the door way as he eyes fell upon Blaine with what he definitely knew was he scrap book. "Blaine," Kurt said slowly "where did you get that?" he said as his eyes narrowed. Blaine was taken back a bit be Kurt's gaze. "Your draw..." Blaine mumbled. Kurt marched to the bed and snatched the book from Blaine. "Why would you go through my things?!" Kurt pleaded. Blaine didn't answered. Kurt huffed and went to put the book in his school bag.

"I'm sorry, Kurt-" Blaine said " I was just curious." Blaine finished, giving a weak smile. Kurt smiled back. "It's okay..." Kurt breathed, sitting down on the bed next to Blaine "its just that, that book is very important to me." he said looking down. "The work was very beautiful." Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand- his mind flashing back to the drawings. "They're stupid." Kurt said, his voice shaking- and Blaine knew he was crying.

Blaine put his fingers under Kurt's chin and lifted his eyes up to met his own. "What are you upset about?" Blaine said caringly and he wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek. " You weren't meant to see that book." Kurt answered dropping his eyes. "Please don't be embarrassed." Blaine pleaded with a smile and slowly leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek. " I think they're adorable. I think _your _adorable." Blaine said looking at Kurt's shy smile. " How about you get that book and we draw some doodles together?" Blaine suggested. "I'd love that." Kurt smiled and reclaimed the book and a pencil case from his bag. He walked back to his bed where Blaine was comfortably propped up on his elbows Kurt lay next to him and opened his book to a new page.

"That's your page, and this is my page." Kurt declared as he pointed to the neighbouring pages. Kurt blushed as he watched Blaine write 'Kurt' in a heart surrounded by smaller hearts. Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled then preceded to kiss him on the cheek again. Kurt was drawing a cartoon of Blaine putting a bow-tie on a dog. Blaine chuckled when he looked at Kurt's handy work. "What!" Kurt laughed nudging him playfully. Above that, Kurt had started to draw 'I love Blaine Anderson' inside a rainbow and then doodled Blaine sitting on the end on the rainbow. "That's so cheesy!" Blaine laughed. "What?!" Kurt asked "and yours isn't?" Kurt finished, looking over to Blaine's side where he had drawn him and Kurt lying on a pile of bow-ties kissing. Kurt shock his head with a fond smile at the drawing. "By the future Blaine Anderson Hummel" Blaine said aloud as he signed his name at the bottom of the page.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing- Kurt lifted his chin and brought Blaine's lips to his. They kissed softly and lovingly. Kurt expressing his unspoken emotion through the kiss. Blaine gently nipped at Kurt's lower lip and then started to softly suck on it- making Kurt emit a low moan that made Blaine shudder. Blaine did it one more time then pulled away- not before he rubbed his nose against Kurt's in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much." Kurt smiled. "I love you more." Blaine smiled playfully.

**Hope you enjoyed it - I thought it would be super cute! :D and as always prompts/requests are welcome - Happy reading!**


End file.
